1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window construction for vehicles, which is particularly applicable to a back window construction having a slidable glass pane and a fixed glass pane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical back window 1 for vehicles is illustrated in FIG. 3, of which has a sash frame 2 in a generally rectangular form. Within a window opening of the sash frame 2, two fixed glass panes 5 and two laterally slidable glass panes 6 are mounted. The movement of the slidable glass panes 6 is guided by rails formed on an upper portion 3 and a lower portion 4 of the sash frame 2.
A Japanese Utility Model Laid Open (Kokai) Publication No. 80114/1986 discloses a sample of the aforementioned sash frame which is described with reference to FIG. 4. The sash frame 100, having a generally E-shaped cross section, has two grooves 100a, 100b in parallel. The fixed glass panes 5 are housed in the outside groove 100b and the slidable glass panes 6 are housed in the inside groove 100a. Between a vehicle body B and the sash frame 2 a rubber seal member 102 is secured and the seal member 102 has side wall portions 102c, 102d extending along the side walls 100c, 100d of the sash frame 2, which have ends in the form of hooks 102a, 102b snapping to grip the edges of the side walls 100c, 100d, at the tip ends of the side wall portions 102c, 102d, respectively.
A seal member 101 is fixed on a bottom wall of the sash frame 2 and has seal lips 101a, 101b which slant toward said bottom wall and sealingly contact with side surfaces of the glass panes 5 and 6.
However, there is a difficulty in gripping both the edges of side walls 100c, 100d of the sash frame 2 at the tip ends of the side wall portions 102c, 102d of the seal member 102 by making use of the hooks 102a, 102b. One approach to overcome this difficulty is to delete the outside hook 102b integral with the side wall portion 102d. In this case, the seal member 102 mounted on the sash frame 2 having the glass panes 5 and 6 is likely to be stretched and moved toward the room space of the vehicle when the seal member 102 and the sash frame 2 are mounted on the body B of the vehicle, so that when the interior location of the seal member 102 at the proper location is established with respect to the body B of the vehicle, a sufficient sealing characteristic is not effected.